A Man And His Dog
by CelinaBJ
Summary: Nacho's POV. Flynn has adopted Nacho after 4x01. This is actually a Shandy story... which been told in Nacho's view. I don't have any experence with pets, I hope everything is acceptable. Also, English is not my first language. I would like to thank my friends Anya And Tumblr ID: aflynngirl who helpt me corrected my grammar and everyone who encouraged me to write this.
1. Chapter 1

A Man And His Dog

Nacho's POV

It is a huge grief when you lost someone important. Not mention having your home crowded full of strange policemen.

It's a beautiful day, sunny and warm. Normally, on a day like this, Nacho would be lying on the stairs, enjoy the sunshine, do some stretching or play catch ball with his owner, Gary.

But today, Nacho wanted to do nothing but run.

Nacho felt so bad since the moment Gary got shot. It is like a piece of him has gone with Gary. He ran as fast as he could on the grass, try to run away from the reality. No one was trying to stop him, until a nice lieutenant caught him with his big hands. Lieutenant Flynn, if he remember correctly, gave Nacho a soft hug and gently touched his spine.

"His hand is so warm," Nacho thought, "this soft touch certainly help."

That might be the only good thing that has happened to Nacho that morning. For a moment, Nacho felt he was not afraid anymore until an old man in a white hat ordered Lt. Flynn to put Nacho down…

Nacho was depressed the whole day. An officer put him in a cage and carried him away from his house. Nacho didn't understand why he was the one being locked up while that teenage couple, who live across the street was still out there. However, at that moment he actually didn't care about that at all. He didn't care about where he was being taken or who was going to look after him. He didn't care about what they were going to feed him or whether the big bulldog next to his cage was barking at him.

Nacho didn't even notice that it was getting dark outside until he saw someone familiar is walking towards him.

It is Lt. Flynn, with some paperwork in his hands.

"Hi, Nacho. Remember me? My name is Andy." Lt. Flynn introduced himself with a sunny smile on his face.

He squatted and opened Nacho's cage, and opened his arms toward Nacho. "Come out little buddy. You are with me now." Andy gave Nacho a shiny smile.

Nacho likes Andy's smile. It's warm and sweet, like today's weather, which made Nacho feel less sad and terrified. Nacho was sure he saw hope in Andy's eyes. Normally Nacho would never go with anyone he's not familiar with but Andy is different; everything about him makes Nacho feel safe, and warm. It's like they have been friends for years.

Nacho would like to shake hands with Andy, He went out of the cage, pressed his paw on Andy's right hand. Andy held Nacho up on his left arm like what he did in the morning and softly shook Nacho's paw.

"Are you alright?" Andy asked. "It looks like you could have a big meal. Let's go home."

Andy put Nacho in his car; Nacho's belongings were already on the back seat.

When they arrived at Andy's home, Andy gave Nacho a tour of his house, set up Nacho's bed, and tried to feed Nacho some doggie cookies. At the end of a long and exhausting day, Nacho was finally able to relax from all the shock and grieve. He then realized just how hungry he was. Nacho ate up all the cookies in his bowl, while Andy was sitting next to him, softly caress his back neck.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Andy asked.

"Yes!" Nacho looked at Andy and wagged his tail.

"Let's take a walk outside. You have stayed all day in that can, time to do some stretching."

Andy was right. A little physical activity outside does help to relax Nacho's tired muscles. Taking a relaxing walk with Andy outside, breathe in some fresh air and checking out his new surroundings made him feel less stressful. He felt his body was recovering, especially after he did his little number on the walkway.

"You know, this reminds me a few years ago, when I was walking Provenza's ex wife's dog with Sharon." Andy said suddenly with a wide smile on his face while he picked up of what Nacho has left on the walkway into a bag.

"Who's Provenza? And who's Sharon? And why are you smiling like an idiot when you are holding my poop?" Nacho was really confused.

"Bow wow!" Nacho tilted his head, staring at Andy.

"Hey, You've met Provenza this morning. You know, the old guy who was wearing a white hat."

"Hah.. The grumpy one! No wonder he has an 'EX' wife. Someone like him would have several ex wives ." Nacho thought. If Nacho was human, he would definitely crossing his arms and rolled his eyes at that moment.

"And Sharon is my best friend. She is smart… and she is sweet….And she's gorgeous… She is also the head of my division now but not back then…. Anyway, we were walking that dog…."

Andy kept telling his story on their way back. "When Sharon and I finally found the glove in the poop, she was so excited. That was the first time I had a walk with Sharon, although Liz and Frank were with us."

Andy's story was about collecting a piece of evidence, which was swallowed by another dog. But all Nacho heard was "Sharon…Sharon…Sharon…Sharon…" Nacho started to think that they were not just "friends"

"Come on! Don't try to fool me. I am a dog but I am not stupid. Admit it! This Sharon woman must be your lover!" Nacho looked at Andy and thought. "Dude, you should look at yourself! When you're talking about her, if you have a tail, it would waging like an airscrew now!" Nacho thought.

That night, Nacho could not fall asleep in his bed. Maybe it was because the new environment. Maybe it was because what happened that day. Nacho went to Andy's room and cuddled up at the foot of the Andy's bed. Andy has fallen asleep already. With the reassuring sound of Andy's breathing, Nacho finally closed his eyes…

Nacho had several dreams that night. It was a busy dream; he was fighting with the teenager who shot Gary, but his girlfriend got him from behind and locked him up in a cage. Then Andy rescued him and handed him to Provenza before he went to chase the bad guys. Provenza wrapped him up with a giant white hat and told Nacho "Don't poop in my hat!..." None of it made sense.

The next morning, Nacho was woken up by an alarm. He found himself wrapped up in Andy's blanket on the bed. He looked around and it was barely dawn.

"Purr…Come on! Do you have to get up so early?" Nacho thought and twisted his sleepy body.

Andy is standing in the morning lights, holding his phone, trying to turn the alarm off. "Sorry to wake you up." Andy put down his phone and picked up his shirt. He was smiling at Nacho.

"We're having an early action today, to catch those bad guys who shot Gary." Andy told Nacho while he was getting dressed.

"Bow wow! Bow wow! Be careful! And, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Nacho barked. He was so excited to know that Andy and his colleagues were making an effort to solve this case. All this excitement has made him feel awake. He jumped off the bed and rubbed his head at Andy's leg.

"It's OK, buddy!" Andy caressed Nacho's head. "I have to leave but I will put food in your bowl." With that, Andy took his gun from the bed table, and left in a hurry.

Nacho is used to be alone at home all the time. In the old days, when Gary was still working, Nacho was always alone until he came back. At first, the waiting was boring and depressed. Gary noticed it and bought plenty of toys to keep Nacho busy and happy while he was out.

Andy brought all Nacho's toys back with him. But today, Nacho didn't feel like playing. He has something else to do. He was going to familiarize himself with his new environment.

Andy didn't get back until almost midnight. Nacho was sitting in the hallway. He knew Andy was chasing the horrible teenage couple today. At first, he was ok with waiting but when it started to get darker and darker outside and Andy was still not back home, it made Nacho very nervous.

"Why are you not back yet?" Nacho was worried and was walking in circles in the hallway.

"Come back, please! First Gary, then you. I can't lost two owners in two days!" Nacho thought… "Damn, I can't reach this switch. I don't like to wait in the darkness."

When Nacho finally heard the footsteps and smelled Andy's scent outside the front door, Nacho jumped up in the darkness.

"Bow Wow! Thank god you are back!" Nacho thought in excitement. When the door is opened and Andy turned on the lights, Nacho ran to Andy as fast as he could.

"Wow wow. What took you so long?" Nacho was so excited to see Andy back unharmed. He rubbed his head at Andy's leg, and wagged his tail.

"Sorry Nacho, I have some more things to deal with after the case." Andy held Nacho up in his arm and caress Nacho's neck. "We caught the girl and her boyfriend!" Andy pressed a soft kiss on Nacho's head.

Nacho was so happy to know that the bad guys have been caught, he started licking Andy's face in return. "Oh, oh, Nacho. I get it. You are happy. I get it." Andy said as he laughed.

"Sorry I got back so late. You must be hungry. Let me get you some food." Andy walks toward the kitchen with Nacho in his hands.

"Wow, wow. I'm not hungry at all…I found the dog food bag when I was "exploring" in the kitchen this morning, and had a really good time then. I'm really not hungry at all." Nacho was trying to tell Andy.

Andy exclaimed as he stepped into the kitchen. "Oh my god! What…? Oh my god!" He was freaked out.

Andy held Nacho up to his face. "How did you find this bag?! I thought I hid it so well!" He asked with his eyes wide open.

"Bow wow. Just sniffing dude. I'm a dog ! ╮(╯▽╰)╭" Nacho always felt proud of his nose.

"And you pour it ALL OUT?" Andy asked.

"Bow wow. What can I say? I don't have big hands and long fingers like you" Nacho gave Andy a dog smile, and stared at Andy with his puppy eyes.

It looked like Andy was a little bit shocked about what he saw in the kitchen, so Nacho decided to cheer him up a little. He stared at Andy innocently with his puppy eyes for about 3 seconds,leaned forward, and gave Andy a sweet lick on his cheek.

Nacho's lick worked very well, HE thought. Andy put Nacho down and sat down on the floor next to Nacho. He softly he touched Nacho's head, "Oh my dear boy… you little naughty boy!"

Nacho climbed onto Andy's lap while he's sitting there and cleaning up Nacho's mess. "It is my fault that you were hungry. "Andy said.

"Purr…" Nacho responded. "No I'm not hungry at all." Nacho thought and gave Andy an adorable dog smile.

"I was with Sharon, you know…" Andy said.

"What!? You made me wait and worry all these hours just because you were on a date? You are such a dog!" Nacho thought. "What can I say? I have seen the picture you hide under your pillow. The red hair beauty with green eyes. Is that her, Andy? I totally understand why you put her before me" Nacho yawned. "Man.." as he purred.

Andy kept talking while Nacho was lying quietly on his lap, listening his story. "In the past five months, I was trying very hard to support her in every way.

I know the whole Stroh thing has already pushed her to the edge. Stroh is the serial killer who threatened to harm her adopted son, Rusty. And there is also the Julio's suspension which gave her a lot of pressure. Although she always told me she is OK, I know she is not."

"Oh, poor Sharon… You should hold her in your arms and let her know how much you care about her." Nacho tried to say, looking at Andy but he knew Andy could not hear what was saying.

"and she never really there when I took her to the movies; and she never drink when we were out for dinner…Normally she would order a glass of white wine. She also made Cooper send a team to protect Rusty and asked me to keep it as a secret & not tell anyone."

"If she doesn't open up, you should try harder!" Nacho barked to Andy.

"She is stressed but would not admit it, which made me worry more about her. Every time I see her staring at Stroh's picture through the glass wall of her office, I wished I could rush in and give her a tight hug." Andy said.

"What?! You have been in love with her for so long, and all you have done is just standing there and look at her? And after months of "dating", you don't have the courage to give her a hug? " Nacho stared at Andy madly. "Dude, this is really not how it works! You met her, you love her, you go and get her. In my experience, if she likes you, that's perfect! If she doesn't…er…at least she won't bite you ~~ It's so simple! Just do it!" Nacho thought with fire in his eyes, but Andy never seemed noticed. He stood up, and carried Nacho back to his bedroom.

"Today, I finally got the courage to ask what she needs me to do. You know, I can't see her suffering like this." Andy changed his clothes and jumped on the bed. Nacho jumped up to the bed too.

"She finally accepted to let me be there for her." Andy smiled. "She said she will not shoulder everything all by herself again. She will talk about her problems with me therefore we could deal with them together."

Andy smiled and his face blushed. "And she gave me the key of her condo for emergency."

"Bow wow!" Nacho barked with excitement. "Way to go, dude!"

Nacho put his front leg under Andy's pillow, and "hand" Sharon's picture to Andy.

"How did you know this is her?" Andy was really surprised.

"Hahaha," Nacho gave a dog laugh. "You should see the look on your face!"

"Oh my god, you are the smartest dog in the universe, aren't you?" Andy said as he caressed Nacho's belly. This is Nacho's favorite game… He rolled on the bed, happily. "Hahaha…hahaha… Time to say good night, Andy!"

"Good night, Nacho!" Andy touched Nacho's head.

"And, good night! Sharon3" He pressed a soft kiss on the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

A Man And His Dog Nacho's POV

* * *

I finished this chapter 3 weeks ago, I'm sorry for update it so late...

I would like to thank my friend Anya who help me correct my grammar.

The stories in this chapter happen after EP 403.

Nacho is going to meet Sharon *Ta-da* in the second half of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

It had been almost a month since Nacho had moved in with Andy. His new home is a comfortable place. The house is nice and the neighborhood is peaceful which made it very pleasant place to stay.

In the first few days, Nacho was curious about his new environment, so he did some searching around his new home everyday after Andy went to work, which always left Andy plenty of surprises everyday when he got home.

One of the biggest pleasure in the first two weeks was a "game" called "Hey I Found The Bag!" They had been playing the game since the first day when Nacho was left alone at home.

Andy always tried to hide the bag of dog food from Nacho, but the dog always smelt it out, poured out all the food and had an extravagant meal out of it.

Andy never realize that Nacho found the bag by sniff, he just thought he had a genius dog...

*Poor Andy...* Although this almost made Nacho laugh his tears out. Nacho did feel a little bit sorry about Andy and he really tried to tell him the truth...but unfortunately, Andy didn't understand his "language"...so they just kept the game going.

At first Andy hid the bag in kitchen drawers, some boxes behind the curtain, and once even under his laundry. Nacho always found it out either way. Andy assumed it was because all those spots are too low, which made them easy for Nacho to search. Therefore he decided to hide it to in a higher spot. One day, he hid the bag on the top level in his bedroom closet, which is about the same height as himself.

It took Nacho about 30 seconds to located the bag (as a dog, it is very easy to sniff out your food when it is in the room that you were staying at) and about 10 minutes to climb that high and reach the bag and spill dog food everywhere in the closet…

But, Nacho learned his lesson this time.

When he was trying to get to the top level, he reached a cloth which was hanging from the top level. While he was using it as a rope to climb to the top, the cloth was slowly slipping down because of his dragging. After he enjoyed his meal, he realised that the cloth had already slipped down to the floor and it is impossible for him to get off. The only thing he could do was stay carefully up on the closet for the entire day and wait for Andy to save him when he came back.

Luckily, Andy didn't come home late that day.

"Nacho, Nacho, I'm back, You miss me?" Andy called while he opened the door.

"Oh I miss you SOOOOOO MUCH!" Nacho responded when he heard Andy's voice.

"Let me see what you did today...Uhm.. Why is everything exactly where it should be? I can't believe my eyes.. Nacho? Nacho?" Andy called, moving around his home in search of the dog.

"Bow wow! That's because I spend the whole day up here!...Andy! I'm here! Come and help me!" Nacho barked to lead Andy to the bedroom.

"Aha! ... Here it is...you found it, AGAIN ...I KNOW I shouldn't be happy so early..." Andy finally found Nacho in the closet, although his words sounded like he was quite prepared the look on his face told a different story. It was so hilarious that it made Nacho "laugh" and roll on the floor every time he thought about it. But at the moment, Nacho didn't have time to laugh, the only thing he wanted was to get off the damn closet.

"Ennn..." Nacho waged his tail and looked down at Andy with his puppy eyes, his tongue hanging out as he reached a palm toward Andy.

Andy held his palm, but didn't help him get off right away.

"Do you want me to take you off?"

"Yes! Yes!~" Nacho blinked his eyes.

"Make a promise first! Promise me you will never climb up this high!" Andy said seriously.

*Of course! This is too dangerous!* Nacho rubbed his nose on Andy's hand and stared at Andy innocently.

"Is this a 'Yes' or 'No'? Give me a clear answer. Bark once, 'Yes'; twice, 'No'."

"YES!"

"Good!" Andy finally reached Nacho's body and took him off the closet.

"Let me see whether you've hurt yourself.." Andy checked Nacho carefully, when he was 100% sure Nacho was okay, he placed him down to the floor.

The moment when his feet finally touched the ground, Nacho was so excited. He barked, jumped, and waged his tail happily to Andy. *Andy, you have my word! I'll never do anything like this again!* Nacho thought.

"Well, seems like no matter where I hide this bag, my genius Nacho will always find it..." Andy touched the back of Nacho's neck and said, "Maybe I shouldn't hide it anymore, otherwise you may actually get hurt someday."

From that day on, Andy had never tried to hide the bag. He always left it in the middle of the kitchen on a huge plastic mat which Nacho could happily pour out and enjoy his meal.

Andy was such a sweet daddy who never got mad at Nacho, and it actually seemed like he really enjoyed all those surprises Nacho brought him. He never tried to train Nacho to do those stupid postures, or force him to do anything he doesn't want to do.

 **But, not today...**

It was a normal Friday night, but Andy's behaviour was really abnormal. He came back early that night and took some dog shampoos out of a plastic bag, which made Nacho very nervous.

*He is going to wash me...* Andy walked softly toward Nacho, with a smile which actually was quite sunny and cheerful, but at the moment Nacho found it exceptionally creepy. He was going to wash Nacho, although Nacho himself didn't want a bath at all

"I hate baths! I hate baths! No! No! No!" When Andy was carrying him to the tub, he twisted his body, kicked his legs, and tried to hold the doors, the furnitures, and the wall...whatever he could reach to keep him from going to the bathroom.

"Come on, buddy. You haven't had a bath since you arrived here... Wait! Wait!...Don't move!...Ouch!..."

"Bow wow! wow wow! I'm not dirty, I'm not stinky...HELP!...HELP!...LET ME GO!..."

But no matter what kind of struggle Nacho put up, Andy finally got him in the tub and carefully washed him.

"See? It's not that hard ~"

"What ever... : ( " Nacho answered while he shook his body to dry his fur. *Now I really wish I had long hair like those old English sheepdogs so that I could throw water on you...*

"You look more adorable when you're clean!" Andy was smiling widely.

*Why are you giving me your idiotic 'I'm thinking about Sharon' smile? Does this have some thing to do with her? You are acting very different tonight...* Nacho thought.

"Look at you; clean, sweet, and handsome!" Andy said while he was wiping Nacho with a towel, "Sharon would love you ~"

"I Know it! ... I know you did this for her..." Nacho was excited because he had figured out Andy's intentions just by his facial expressions ...

"Oh wait... so you are saying that Sharon is coming?" Nacho cocked his head and looked at Andy.

"Sharon is coming to see you," Andy scratched Nacho's ear and said, "She wants to see you since I told her I adopted you, but she was so busy earlier in the month. You know, the psychologist's case and the super model's case, and then there's Rusty's Vlog thing. We don't even have time to have dinner together, though I hinted it when we were in the murder room and talking about the psychologist's killer last week but she didn't respond..."Andy said, and lifted Nacho out of the tub.

"And when we found that model's body, her dog Chella reminded Sharon to come and see you, but she's got Rusty's vlog thing to worry about which was kind of serious. Anyway, today, after we locked that pervert up and she finished her meeting with the judge, Sharon and I finally had time to make a dinner reservation for tomorrow night..."

Andy kept talking about his plan, but Nacho didn't really listened *Chella, wow~ what a lovely name~ Is she pretty? How old is she? Long hair or short hair?...Hmmm...I prefer long hair, that's more feminine... would be perfect if her hair is fluffy and silky...* Nacho started to think like every other male dogs…

Although Nacho didn't like to have bath, he did feel relaxed after he had been washed. In his dreams that night, he met a pretty Shih Tzu dog with red long fluffy hair named Chella. She is extremely lovely...

* * *

"Bow wow! No! No!" Nacho struggled seriously when Andy tried to make him wear a bow tie on Saturday afternoon.

"Come on, you will look more adorable in this bow tie."

"I AM adorable! I don't need to be dressed up." Nacho barked, "And that thing would made me look like an old man…... like...Provenza! I'm not wearing it! Wait! Wait! No!..."

When the doorbell finally rang, Nacho was sat in front of the door, his "bow tie" proudly displayed.

"Hi.." Nacho heard Sharon's voice when the door was opened. It was a soft, sensual voice. "Hi~" Andy respond.

*Gosh! What happened to your throat? This is not your normal voice! You are definitely gonna get 5 "+" on a voice sugar test!* Nacho looked at Andy.

Sharon stepped in with a gift box in her hands.

*I see lights! OMG, she is shining!* Nacho was totally amazed. *Wow! It feels like there are petals floating in the air when she stepped in. And she is much more beautiful in real life than in the picture.*

Andy gave Sharon a huge and softly sniffed her hair, she hugged him back and softly touched his spine.

"Bow wow! Don't forget me!" Nacho barked and wigged his tail.

"Oh you must be Nacho" Sharon let go of Andy and stepped forward to Nacho.

Nacho noticed that Andy looked a little bit disappointed and he is giving Nacho that "What? Why did you disturb me?" look.

"Look at you! So sweet and chubby..." Sharon held Nacho up in her arms.

"Chubby? I'm not chubby... I'm...OMG! Sharon is touching my head! She is touching my head! Her hand is so soft, and her scent is so sweet. It feels so good in her arms... I LOVE this woman! I LOVE her! If Sharon said I'm chubby, I'm chubby!" Sharon's soft touch on Nacho's head made him forget everything he was thinking. "Her smile is so nice, I wish I could lick her face and let her know how much I love her! And her hair... Oh I love her hair, so healthy, and lustrous, it touches so soft and silky ~~~ I wish I could sleep in her hair tonight..."

"Nacho, Nacho!" It was Andy's voice.

"Nacho! Stop pulling Sharon's hair!" Andy woke him up from his daydream.

"Bow-wow! I'm not pulling, I'm just touching...with both of my palms. "Nacho answered while his palms and nose were still digging in Sharon's hair.

"That's enough!" Andy carried Nacho away from Sharon's arms.

"Bow! Bow wow! Dude, are you trying to revenge me for interrupted your hug?" Nacho thought when he let go the last locks of Sharon's hair. He was waving his legs, trying to reach Sharon.

"It's OK, Andy." Sharon laughed when she was ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I got him a gift." Sharon dragged Andy to the couch.

"Andy, could you give me a hand take off his bow tie?" Sharon said when she sat down.

"Bow ~Great! I don't have to wear this thing anymore ~"

"I'd love to ~"Andy answered and sat down side by side with Sharon.

Sharon leaned in and assisted him on taking off the bow tie.

After Andy took off the bow tie, Nacho wanted to take this chance and climb onto Sharon's laps. Andy quickly dragged him back down again.

"It's OK. It would be easier for me if he is on my laps." Sharon said as she was opening the box.

"Aha! See? Any problems?" Nacho waged his tail and comfortably climbed and laid on Sharon's lap.

Sharon had already took the gift out of its box. It was a cute red leather collar with a shiny name tag on it. Nacho's squiggles name is on the tag.

"Let me see..." Sharon tried to put the collar on Nacho while Andy held Nacho for her.

"His neck is thicker than I expected, I just hope the collar isn't too short..." Sharon said.

"Oh great, It fits! Just on the last hole..."Sharon said confused. "I bought this collar based on your description, maybe I didn't figure out his size..."

"No No No, my bad. I forgot to update you, this little guy has put on quite a lot of weight lately." Andy explained.

"Wow! Wow wow ! Are you saying I'm fat?! How could you say that?" Nacho stared at Andy and barked." My body is as perfect as khal drogo! I'm not fat!"

Andy didn't buy it. "See his little chubby belly," Andy turned Nacho up and caressed his belly.

"Bow wow! Wow wow!... "Nacho laughed and rolled on Sharon's laps, which made her giggled. "Andy, stop! Please! I can't handle this tickling when his fur is moving like that on my skin...hahaha.." She held Andy's arm to stop him.

"Bow wow~ It's because your skirt is too short..." Nacho laughed...

"How could he put on so much weight in such short period?" She asked after Andy stopped and she had finally been able to catch her breath.

"It's because he's a genius!" Andy said proudly. "You know, no matter where I hid his food bag, he always finds it and eats a lot... I've hidden it almost everywhere in this house, he always finds it.. I'm telling you, this dog, " Andy pointed at Nacho "he is a genius!"

"Well... Andy," Sharon giggled and asked "when you were hiding the bag, did you sealed it?"

"Huh?"Andy twinkled his eyes and stared at Sharon confusedly...

"Andy!"Sharon cleared her voice,"Nacho is a dog! He can smell things out!" Sharon said.

"Bow wow! Bravo, Sharon. I was trying to tell him about this for so long! Give me 5!" Nacho pressed his little palm on Sharon's hand.

"Oh My God! I'm the biggest idiot in the world, aren't I?" Andy rolled his eyes and pated his forehead.

Sharon shrugged her shoulder, tipped her head and gave him a sympathy as she mumbled something and softly rubbed Andy's shoulder...

* * *

Andy and Sharon went out to the restaurant later, with Nacho at home being bothered by his 'obese' problem.

He jumped onto the couch. It did feel harder for him to jump up to that height than it did a few weeks ago.

Luckily, Sharon's scent was still on the couch, which made him calm, and drove away all his troubles.

*Such a smart and sweet woman! Andy, you are so lucky!* Nacho thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The events in this chapter happen during the period of EP4x04 & 4x05. Andy and Sharon finally have their first date.

Thanks to my friend Anya who corrected my grammar and made some excellent edit.

* * *

" _'Sharon, would you like to go on a date with me?_ ' Is this good? Do you like it?" Andy asked while he held Nacho and practiced how he would officially ask Sharon out on a 'real date'.

" _'Hey, how about_ _dinner tomorrow night_ _? Oh by the way, it's a date_ '.How about this?...No?" Andy considered aloud as he contemplated the best way to ask Sharon out for dinner.

 **This wasn't one of their normal dinners - this was a date.**

Once again, he tried to find the perfect words " _Are you free_ _tomorrow night_ _? Let me show you the most romantic place in LA？_ ' Maybe I should massage her shoulder when I ask this...do you think so?" He asked, projecting his voice around the room as he looked at nothing in particular.

He glanced down at his dog and shook his head at the animal's look of annoyance "Come on, Nacho! Don't give me that look!" He insisted as he shook his head.

* _Oh? Excuse me, do you finally notice I'm bored?_ * Nacho shaked his tired neck, and looked up at his owner.

"Bow wow! Dude, is this really that hard for you to ask her out? I thought you told me that you are a master of dating..." Nacho thought, clearly unimpressed with his master.

Andy practiced asking Sharon out a lot recently, several times every day, which made Nacho exhausted and fed up with his owner's games. Everytime he practiced, he would drag Nacho over to be his stand in "Sharon" and let him watch his stupid performances.

This weird behaviour had started two weeks ago, when he suddenly pulled out his uniform one morning:

"How do I look? Nacho?" Andy asked as he closed the last button of his uniform, patted down his tie, took a very deep breath and buckled his belt on one hole tighter. He could only hope that Sharon appreciated a man in uniform.

"Bow wow! As cool as those superhero on TV!" Nacho wagged his tail.

"Perfect, right?" Andy smiled at Nacho and admiring himself while he was posing in front of the mirror.

 _*Aha, the " **I'm thinking about Sharon** "smile again. I bet you want to be her hero, hold her up after you beat up the bad guys and slowly, slowly fly down to the ground, just like in those comic books_* Nacho thought when he saw Andy's big, wide, carefree smile.

"Freeze!" To his surprise, Andy pulled out his weapon, posed and shouted in front of the mirror. The mirror's reflection made his shout very loud, which caused Nacho to almost jump back when he heard Andy's shout.

"Bow wow! Wow wow! Holy Moly! What are you doing? Are you trying to be her hero or are you trying to arrest her?" Nacho said as trying to relax his little heart as he recovered from the shock.

"How am I doing, My Captain?" Andy said before he finally notice Nacho's reaction and he placed his gun back in its holster, acting as though he was playing some kind of magic trick, smiling and ogling at the mirror until he returned to his cool holding arms posture.

"Absolutely perfect!" Andy answered himself.

"Ewwwww..." Nacho couldn't help but walked away from his owner, shaking his head as he went. Andy thought of nothing other than Sharon.

"Nacho, come on! why are you leaving?" Andy called, only alerted to the dog's exit but the echo of his nails off the wooden floors as he headed down the hallway.

"Bow wow! To meditate, I need to clear my head"

…

* * *

It was not easy to be a police man's dog.

You must always be prepared for all kinds of sudden events, and learned to live with this kind of stress. At first, every time Andy came back late, Nacho would nervously wait around the door for him to come home. He always afraid that something bad might happen to Andy.

Everything changed once he met Sharon. Now he felt less afraid. He knows Andy is safe at work with Sharon to watch over him. After weeks of staying up to the small hours of the morning to wait for Andy to return, Nacho finally was able to relax in the evening when he was alone at home. Sometimes he could even fall asleep while he was waiting—like today.

That night, Andy didn't come back until after midnight. Nacho was having a dream that he had became a police dog, a job which meant he could wear a very cool vest with letter " _LAPD_ " embossed onto it with yellow thread. When Andy and him were walking down the street, all those little female puppies would give him admiring, longing looks...

...

The abrupt sound of the door being opened woke Nacho up from his dream.

"Nacho, Nacho, sweetie I'm back" Andy announced when he arrived home, as the front door shut behind him with a bang.

To Nacho's surprise, Andy was not as tired and sleepy as he usually was when he came home late. His voice was light, pleasant and full of energy.

"Bow-wow! You look so excited, what happened?" Nacho called as he rushed to Andy while he wagged his tail. Usually when Andy came home that late, he would look exhausted, and on the rare occasions when he was still awake and upbeat, on days like today, that meant Nacho would be able to hear some exciting police stories from Andyc—about adventures filled with car chasing, gunfights with gangsters, interviewing tricky suspects and sending them off to jail, cooperating with the FBI and catching a serial killers...

Nacho believed tonight would be one of their super story nights, his eyes filled with expectations of the tales to come.

"Sorry I come back so late." Andy apologised while he took off his gear and moved down to scoop Nacho up. He happily kissed Nacho and scratched his neck.

"Provenza and I went with Buzz on his first ride-along." Andy said to Nacho as they walked back into the kitchen, where he set Nacho onto the dining table and took out half a pizza from the fridge.

"Bow wow! Woah, you and Provenza, I bet this would be quite a story. Every story started with you two is a entertaining one." Nacho thought while he jumped up on the table, wagging his tail to Andy.

"Oh, do you want a piece?" Andy asked when he noticed how excited Nacho was, his hand outstretched with a big slice of pizza for Nacho.

Nacho opened his mouth as big as he could, but before he could close his mouth about the pizza, Andy pulled the slice away from him.

Andy teased Nacho several times before he finally ate the piece himself.

"Don't look at me like that. This is vegetarian pizza, you wouldn't like it and according to the doctor, you still need several pounds to lose." Andy reminded him, the memories of their visit to the vets still fresh in his mind.

"Ennn…" Nacho crounched on the table in annoyance.

"Come on, don't get mad at me, I'm hungry."

Andy laughed and caressed Nacho's head and neck. "Thanks to Buzz I haven't had anything the whole night. When we were called to Morris Grand I thought we could have something nice at Feinman's Deli afterwards, but we ended up finding a murder there, and Buzz got the whole squad to the crime scene, we still don't have many clues for the case, and we have to solve it before the Dodger game otherwise we won't be able to go to the game together..." Andy informed his pet, distraught at the very idea of missing the 4th of July Dodger game on account for a murder that they had been landed with because of Buzz.

"Bow wow. So are you saying that you are excited because someone is dead and you might miss your game? Are you out of your mind?" Nacho stared at Andy confusedly while Andy focused on petting him. He certainly was weird.

...

Andy was singing when he was in the shower, and when he got out, all he was wearing were his shorts which covered his lower body, his uniform tie lying on his bare chest and his " _I'm thinking about Sharon_ " smile on his face.

"Bow!" * _excuse me? What's this?_ * Nacho thought when he jumped up on the bed, watching Andy as he stepped forward in his special outfit. * _what an idiot..._ * Nacho thought, his paw pressed against his face.

* _Here! You must need this._ * Nacho dug around the top of the bed, before he took out Sharon's picture from under Andy's pillow.

"That's my boy!" Andy caressed Nacho's head and lay down on the bed. He picked up the picture, stared at it and smiled wider... then he pressed the picture to his chest.

That night, Andy slept with a wide smile on his face. Nacho thought he could see pure happiness on his face. His smile was warm and sweet, but of course considering what he was wearing, Nacho still thought it was strange and weird.

That kind of smiling in his sleep happened a lot after that. Andy always fell asleep with a smile on his face, sometimes he even giggled out loud when he was asleep. When Andy's slept, his smile was as sweet as a baby's. Nacho assumed that Andy perhaps dreamed about some of their happy times together, like when they played catch ball on the grass, shopped for new pet supplies, or that time when they play together with Nicole's two boys... Nacho always felt very pleasant when he dreamed about those times, he guessed Andy would think the same. Of course, Nacho couldn't rule out that Andy's dreams could be filled with thoughts of Sharon, especially as he would occasion mumble something about a " _real date_ ".

* * *

After he had mumbled about a "real date" in his dreams for weeks, Andy finally decided to officially ask Sharon out on a real date, after he practiced a few hundreds of times on Nacho. Although Nacho was really exhausted, he kept doing that with Andy, not only because he loved Andy and wanted Andy to be happy but also because he would love to have Sharon come over more in the future.

He missed Sharon, and her hair.

 _*I wish Andy could take Sharon back home tonight after their date.*_ Nacho thought after Andy left home on the evening of their first date _*I always wanted to bring my girls home, but their masters never allowed me to take them, that's why I always have to rush into bushes with them. Oh I missed those bushes…*_

Andy didn't follow Nacho wishes to bring Sharon back home after dinner. It was just like their normal dinner nights, when Andy came back at late night, alone but happy.

"Bow wow! Why is she not with you?" After Nacho double checked and was one hundred percent sure that Sharon was not back home with Andy and she was not hiding anywhere near their house, he jumped up and asked. _*That's weird!*_ Nacho thought, _*You look so pleased, means your date wasn't bad. So, why didn't you take her back. Oh, my! I get it! You are afraid I might not let you take her home, so you took her to the bushes. I'm such a genius*_

Nacho was pretty satisfied by his logical reasoning and was pleased that Andy cared about him so much but also felt bad that his master had to make sure a sacrifice for him. _*Dude, I appreciate for your efforts, but you really don't need to bothering about this. I love her too*_ Nacho thought and looking at Andy, his eyes full of sympathy.

Andy seemed to appear to not know what Nacho was thinking. He just held Nacho up and kissed him as he always did when he came home.

Andy sat down on the couch, placed Nacho on his lap, took off his jacket and loosened his tie. He took out his phone and started typing something. For the next half an hour, all Nacho heard was the sound of typing, sending and receiving messages. He laid down on Andy's belly, and looked up at the phone although he didn't understand anything on the screen...

"What? Are you curious?" Andy asked.

"Bow" (Bark once, means "Yes")

"It's Sharon. I just texted her to let her know that I'm back home, she asked me to when I was driving her back." Andy smiled, before he continued "And she told me to relax and not go to sleep too late tonight. I wonder whether she's smiling now" He thought as he put his phone down, his thoughts wandering away from him.

 _*Ah~~I like her smile*_ Nacho thought.

"Hey! I should facetime with her"Andy announced as he suddenly straightened up his back, and Nacho almost fell off his knee. "Oops, sorry dude."

...

"Hi Andy" Sharon greeted as her face showed up on the screen, "Sorry to pick up so late, I had to get something to my room." She explained, looking through the screen at the man and his dog.

"Bow! Bow wow! Sharon, Sharon, it's me. Oh, what happened to your hair?" Nacho freaked out when he saw that Sharon's hair was wet, clearly only towel dried after being washed.

"Oh hi, Nacho. Did you miss me?" She smiled widely, her white teeth showing like the last quarter of the moon.

"Bow wow! Yes! Yes! Yes! But what happened to your hair?" Nacho scratched the screen as he tried to reach her.

"Calm down, Nacho. I know you missed Sharon, we all missed her." Andy held Nacho's palm down from the screen as he spoke, "Hum, I see someone has just got out of shower" Andy remarked, having caught sight of the bath robe Sharon was wearing.

"It was a bath! Do you think I could text you if I was in the shower?" Sharon teased as she raised her eyebrow, having deliberately taken a bath so that she could keep texting him without fear of ruining and water damaging her phone.

"What? So you were texting with me in the tub eariler?" Andy asked with bulging eyes, his mouth opened. _*I guess the last thing he needed now was to think of Sharon in the bath...*_ Nacho looked at his owner and thought.

Sharon smiled and shrugged her shoulders, she giggled when she saw the shocking Andy.

"Wow" Slowly, Andy's eyes narrowed and his naughty smile showed up his face...

...

"Well, I haven't blow dry my hair yet, would you mind I call you back later?" Sharon asked, not overly comfortable about Andy seeing her hair sitting to its usual perfection.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." Andy assured her, though he looked a little bit disappointed.

...

When Sharon called back, her lovely hair was back to its state of perfection again. Her face was beautiful without makeup, making her skin look sweet and healthy. Nacho felt that he was on a grassland, enjoying the blue sky and fresh air with Andy.

"Oh, you two are so adorable" Sharon giggled when she saw Andy was lying on the bed with Nacho lying on his chest, using his cheek as his pillow and staring at the screen together with him.

"This little fellow is the boss here." Andy revealed as he rubbed Nacho's ear and said, " Wohoho, Nacho…" Nacho liked this, he licked Andy's face in reply.

"Haha, oh, you two are so lovely." Sharon giggled, "Do you know, Andy, the way you two were looking at me earlier was exactly the same." She told him with a smile, her eyes fixed on the man through the screen.

…

Facetime with Sharon was an interesting experience. She always kept a wide sweet smile on her face. Everything made her happy when she's facetiming with Andy and Nacho.

"Hey, Sharon…" Andy took a deep breath, "You know, I started missing you right after I dropped you off home. " He announced, always dreading the times when he had to leave Sharon home.

Sharon closed her eyes and nodded her head, a blush creeped onto the cheeks of her smiling face. After she opened her eyes, Nacho could have swore that he saw them sparkle. Sharon's face in the screen was moving forward until Nacho heard the sound of a kiss and he could only see the bridge of Sharon's nose pressed against the dark screen.

Her face moved backward then, with a more widely smile and more blushing cheeks.

 _*What's this? I don't understand…Why does she show us her nose?*_ Nacho waved his paw toward the screen until Andy pressed his paw down and softly held him in his arm.

"Could you kiss me again?" Andy blinked his eyes, looked at Sharon innocently. "This time press your lips on the camera.."

Sharon gave Andy a naughty glance, bited her lower lip before she slowly moved forward again until there's only her lips pressing on the screen.

Andy kissed the screen on her lips.

"Bow ! Bow! ..Oh..this is so sweet~~ " Nacho, licked Andy's hand.

They started to smile at each other right after the kiss. Nacho felt like they've been staring and smiling for a century.

...

...

"Could we repeat this sooner?" Andy said.

Head noded in the screen.

...

...

"Hey, I wanna give you a real kiss."

"Me too."

"I wanna be with you."

"Me too."

...


End file.
